Bloody Skies
by CookieChanOfficial
Summary: Using the Electric Suitcase, the anti-countries slowly try to wipe out their opposites. But there is one thing that can stop them, and that one thing is... 1pX2p romance! 1pAmericaX2pAmerica, lots of violence, some sexual themes, some swearing.


**(A/N: 2P hetalia fic! I just recently got into 2p characters so I thought I would write a li'l something in honor of my newfound smarts :P I smarticles XD anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, most of my fics have been enjoyed by a number of people so maybe :) Also I suggest my RussiaXAmerica fic "Because I Wanted To" by meeeee~ Anyway, enjoy again XD )**

The night was long and seemed to go on forever. And the lights, every light in every country was out. All electricity, for that matter, was out. The cold, crisp night air was filled with panicked screams and frantic footsteps of the people. And the countries. They were all trying to meet up in the pitch-black night and figure out what the problem was.

But that was a hassle.

"Where are you America?" A British voice would call.

"I don't know, where am I?" The American voice would respond.

"You bloody wanker." Britain grabbed him by what he could only imagine was his arm. "Got you."

"Hey! That'd better be you England 'cause if it's not I'm gonna-"

"Oh, shut it."

"Where is everyone?" There was a Russian voice now.

"We're right in front of you I think." A French voice called.

"Will you all just shut it for now?" Britain grabbed for France and Russia.

There was an annoyingly high-pitched laughter. "The hero takes orders from nobody!"

Britain had now gathered the other three together. "Here, we'll have to hold hands until the lights come back on."

"EW!" America shouted, yanked his arm out of Britain's grip and shook his body furiously. "There is NO WAY in hell I'm holding hands with you guys."

Britain clenched his available fist in aggravation. "Why can't you just be mature about this?" His voice sounded a bit muffled under his teeth.

"Come on Amerika." Russia felt around and found America's hand. "Just until the lights work again."

"… Fine…" He mumbled and half-heartedly attempted to wrap his fingers around the Russian's big hand.

"You all dumbasses aru."

Britain flinched and narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see the Chinese man avoiding him. "Where are you?!"

"Why would I tell you aru?"

Britain growled. "I'm going to get you!" He ran in the direction he heard China's voice from, but tripped into a conveniently placed brick wall.

"You will not aru!" The voice was now heard from behind him.

Britain's fast yet somewhat delicate footsteps kept going until China eventually ran into Russia, America and France, who'd been completely silent while Britain was chasing China around. And since their hands were locked together, China took a hard hit to the gut.

"Screw you Britain." He grabbed France's perverted hand and shrugged in defeat.

"Good. Now that we're all he-"

"WAAAAAH GERMANY HELP MEEEH! I CAN'T SEE MY SHOE TO TIE THE LACES!"

"YOU STUPID ITALIAN! WHY DO YOUR LACES COME UNDONE SO MUCH ANYWAY! BUY VELCRO SHOES!"

"Calm down Germany!"

It seemed like all the allies had sighed at once. "Damn, the Axis Powers."

The German trudged toward the allies. He didn't realize he was, but he was.

The streetlights flashed back on.

Germany reacted with a big step backwards. "The allies? Did you guys cause that power outage?!" He pointed to America. "I know you use more power that anyone else!"

_~*FlashBack*~_

"_Make yourself at home Germany! I'm going to go take a shower!"_

_America had let Germany stay over so he could get a break from Italy, but it wasn't very different with America._

_Germany sat in the kitchen at the table, reading a book, while America took a shower, leaving every light in the house on, left the tv on, left the videogames on, and everything else that uses electricity._

"_Wow…" Was all Germany thought about it._

_~*The End Of Le FlashBack*~_

"No I swear to God it wasn't me!... Or maybe it was. I don't know, I was taking a shower."

"Germany, why-a you leave me?" The Italian tripped on his untied laces and grabbed for the German as he fell, dragging Germany down with him.

"YAK!" He yelped as he hit the ground. "Ita-LEEEEEEEE!"

Japan slowly waltzed up behind him. "Please calm down Germany."

"Yeah, we need to find out why the electricity went out." America shrugged and set his hands on his hips.

It was then that everyone started to look around, the fresh scent of blood hitting their noses. There were masses of dead bodies, some heavily wounded, and people who'd been lucky enough to be unscathed rushing around calling for hospitals and crying their eyes out as they held their dying family members into the darkness of death itself.

It was gruesome. The blood and gore would've been enough to make even the most settled of stomachs queasy and sick.

"What… happened?" Russia spoke softly and turned to see France throw up on the sidewalk.

Britain held his belly and put his hand over his mouth. "It was… massacre…" He gagged a few times but managed to keep it to himself.

**(A/N: So first chapter okay? I mean yeah it has virtually no plot yet, but I'm trying to work out all the bugs as I go along. That's also what I did for my other stories "You Honestly Gotta Be Kidding Me", "Alone and Dying", and "The Twin Sister of a Wannabe Hero." The plot somewhat will flow smoothly after I finish the fic but for now I'll keep it real XD)**


End file.
